A Day in the Life of Hyuuga Sakura
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Neji and Sakura have been married since she got pregnant with the twins. Now pregnant again, Sakura has to deal with everyday life as a Hyuuga. Join her on this hilarious journey. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. In Which Sakura Goes Insane

Chapter One: In Which Sakura Goes Insane

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Hyuuga Sakura growled and banged her head against her bedroom wall. Her four-year-old twins Aria and Taka watched. "Mama's not happy." Aria said. "Nope." Taka agreed. Aria shook her head. "When is daddy coming home again brother?" She asked. "Later today or tomorrow." Taka replied. "Oh. Well I hope it's today. Mama's gonna break something or someone." Aria said. "Mother." Taka spoke. The twins looked like Neji with Sakura's eyes. Three months pregnant Sakura stopped. "Hai?" She asked. "Father would not be pleased." Taka replied. "You're right." Sakura said. She composed herself and swept out of her and Neji's chambers. "As a Clan Head's wife, I'm expected to run the clan in Neji-kun's absence but those old farts are _ridiculous_ if they think I'm gonna lay down and take their stupid crap!" She said to her kids.

Aria giggled. "Tousa agrees. But doesn't say it out loud." She said. Sarutobi Hanabi smirked. "Hey it's not so bad. At least the juin has been banished from every day clan usage. So no worries." She said. Sakura rolled her apple green eyes. "Says you. By the way where's that lazy husband of yours? Konohamaru?" She asked. The pearl eyed woman snorted (Hanabi is 19 while Sakura is 21 and Neji 22. Konohamaru is 20). "In the meeting. He took over for you when you had your nausea attack." She replied. Sakura groaned. Who _knew_ what those old windbags were throwing at the young man in her absence. "I'm going back in so that I can finish this meeting and get some peace." She said. The pink haired woman went back into the meeting room with Hanabi on her heels. Konohamaru took his seat again beside Hanabi and Sakura took her place back at the podium. "Are there any pressing issues I need to address?" She asked. "Why can't we reinstate the Juin? You're a Hyuuga true but that mark distinguished caste!" An elder asked. "Because Elder-sama, caste within a _family_ is intolerable. A _family_ is a whole unit. Not individual units. No matter who comes into the family or leaves it. We've had this same discussion with Neji-sama present and he has said the same. Why must you bring this question up every meeting?" Sakura replied. "It's necessary." The elder replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's the same reason you gave the last five billion times you've brought this stupid issue up." She snapped as her temper rose.

Her stomach hurt from the baby kicking and moving around inside while she was talking. "But it's what we're known for!" The elder shouted. Sakura's eyes darkened as Inner Sakura showed just a little bit and she brought her fist down, cracking the wood on the podium. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!! THE JUIN WILL _NOT_ BE REINSTATED!!" She roared at the shocked elders. "It's cruel and intolerable! If I see _any_ member of the family, be they branch or main, with a juin on their forehead after I remove the mark, I will personally trace the chakra in it back to the caster and punishment will be death! Are we understood?" Sakura snarled. "But Sakura-sama the juin is useful!" Another elder, Bankai protested. "_Are we understood?_ The juin is a _forbidden jutsu_ in this clan. I'm dead serious when I say that any member caught using it will be executed as a traitor to Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan. Am I understood?" Sakura asked coldly.

"I agree with Sakura-sama. The juin is now forbidden and the appropriate punishment is death because that's what the victim usually ends up with." Hyuuga Hiashi said. Bankai glared at his fellow elder. "Just because your nephew is from the branch house and our new head doesn't mean that I'm going to kiss his whore's ass! Or her feet!" He said hotly. Sakura's arm twitched and she took several deep breaths to calm down before she killed the old man. "Bankai-sama if you haven't forgotten in your senility, I AM STILL RIGHT FUCKING HERE YOU STUPID OLD FUCKING WINDBAG!! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING CALLED A WHORE!!" She roared angrily. The entire council of elders went silent as did Hanabi, Uzumaki Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Konohamaru in utter shock at the elder disrespecting a Clan Head. "I am not a bitch, wench, _whore_, or any other pathetic, _nasty_ name your feeble minds can think of. I am the Clan Leader's wife and you had best believe when Neji-sama returns from his mission, he _will_ be informed of your actions. I'm pregnant and I shouldn't be dealing with this stupid bullshit from any of you but I'm also a fair woman and I believe that everyone has a say but _you_ Bankai-sama have given up that right the moment you called me a whore. So be silent or I'll remove your tongue for you. Now, either give me something I can deal with that doesn't involve the juin in any way or GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU USELESS FUCKING BUZZARDS!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH OLD MEN WITH ONE FOOT IN THE GODSDAMNED GRAVE!!" Sakura snarled.

Hiashi raised his hand. "I have something." He said. "Speak then Hiashi-sama." Sakura replied. "As you know both Aria and Taka are approaching the age that they can begin to learn how to use their Byakugan. I'm concerned about who will teach them how to use their bloodline limit properly and to its full potential." Hiashi said. "Ah thank you. An Elder with the sense to give me a real issue. Hiashi-sama Neji-sama will teach them. Hinata-chan will teach them, Hanabi-chan will teach them, you will teach them, and I will teach them the jutsu my clan specialized in. They will learn everything I myself know as well as what every shinobi needs to know." Sakura replied calmly, a small smile on her face at the thought of her children being apart of the new generation. "They are doing well at the academy I am assured." Hiashi said. "Hai. They are the top male and female ninja in the academy. Seconded by Naruto and Hinata's own twins and the Inuzuka heiress." Sakura replied. "Good. It's exactly what a Hyuuga deserves." Hiashi said proudly. Sakura smiled. "You love those grandkids don't you?" She asked. "Hai. They're from my children are they not?" Hiashi asked. "Hai. Konohamaru and Hanabi's son is too young to go into the academy just yet but when he gets there, he'll be just as good as his older cousins." Sakura replied. "Good. It's nothing less than expected by a Hyuuga." Hiashi said. "Now if there are no more pressing issues, then this meeting is dismissed. Konohamaru-kun and Bankai-sama I wish to speak with you." Sakura said.

* * *

End of Chapter one.


	2. In Which Neji Returns From His Mission

Chapter Two: In Which Neji Returns Home From His Mission

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!_**

The other elders left the room and closed the door behind them. "Bankai-sama you have acted in a way most unbecoming of an elder of the Hyuuga Clan. Now I will explain to you why the juin is to no longer be used on other members of this clan. The juin is only to be used as an execution method for Clan traitors. That is all the juin is allowed to be placed on another Hyuuga for. I dare you to attempt to seal a member of the Hyuuga Clan with the juin. I really do. Because when he or she comes to me and shows me the mark I'll personally apply it and carry out your punishment myself. I don't like being undermined and disrespected by anyone. Much less you elders. Now I am as much the clan leader as Neji-sama is. I will be treated with the same respect you treat my husband with or you won't last long as an elder." Sakura said. Konohamaru stood behind her ready for anything.

Bankai flushed red with anger. "You are an outsider that the leader of the clan brought in as his wife little girl! So do not presume to instruct me on the usage of clan marks." He said angrily. Sakura sighed. "I don't care what you have to say about me being an outsider but you will not use the juin on another member of the Hyuuga Clan unless instructed by Neji-sama or myself. Is that understood? I may be an outsider but as long as I am Neji-sama's wife, in this family, and alive you will do as I say as if I were speaking directly on Neji-sama's orders." Sakura went on calmly as she rubbed her stomach. The baby was getting restless again.

Bankai smacked Sakura across the face so hard that she stumbled into the podium and the sharp edge grazed her stomach. Konohamaru gasped. "Sakura-sama!" He rushed to her side. "I'm fine Konohamaru." Sakura said as she got her balance back. A dark red mark started showing on her pale skin and Sakura healed the small cut on her stomach. "Don't you ever raise your hand to Lady Sakura in my presence again! She is still the Clan Leader and that alone is cause enough for death!" He said angrily. The Sandaime's grandson trembled with rage at the actions of the elder. "It's alright Konohamaru. I've said what I wanted to say. We're leaving and I'm going to go lie down. Or I might go see Tsunade-dono to see how my child is coming along." Sakura said calmly.

"We're not finished here yet!" Bankai said angrily. "Yes. I do believe you are. You have nothing more to say to my wife Bankai. And if I _ever_ see you or hear of you putting your hands on my pregnant wife again, I'll kill you myself. Now get out of my sight." Hyuuga Neji ground out through gritted teeth. Sakura smiled slightly and attempted to bow. "Welcome home Neji-sama." She said politely. Neji smiled at his wife's attempts to carry out Hyuuga etiquette with a big belly. "Thank you Sakura-sama." He replied bowing fully. Konohamaru bowed shallowly. "Greetings Lord Neji." He said. "Hello Konohamaru. Please escort my wife to Tsunade-sama's office." Neji said. "Hai Neji-sama." Konohamaru replied. He picked the pregnant woman up and left as fast as Neji had appeared. "Now Bankai. If you have a problem with my rules, don't take it out on my wife. She's not a toy and she's not anyone to disrespect. I'll just have to tell you all why you shouldn't trifle with my wife. Hm…yes. I'll call a meeting when she returns." Neji said half to himself and half to the Elder. Bankai nodded and bowed. "I apologize my lord. I lost myself for a moment there." He said. "Out of my sight. I'll see you at the meeting. And I had better see you in the first row of the chairs or else." Neji said. "Hai Neji-sama." Bankai left the room.

* * *

End of Chapter two!


	3. In Which There Is News and A Meeting

Chapter Three: In Which Sakura Gets The News and Neji Has A Meeting.

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!_**

* * *

Tsunade's office

"So she healed a shallow wound on her stomach?" Tsunade asked. "Hai Hokage-sama." Konohamaru replied. "The baby is fine. Tell Neji his twins will be ok." Tsunade said. "Hai Hokage-sama." Konohamaru replied as he carried the stunned Sakura back to her home.

Hyuuga Compound

Sakura walked to the rooms she shared with Neji with zombie-like motions, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. "Sakura?" Neji called as he waved his hand in front of her face worriedly. "Twins. Again. I'm having another set of twins…..oh the pain I'll endure again. Only it'll be twice as bad as the first time…..ugh. I don't feel so well." Sakura groaned as she collapsed on the bed. Neji smiled and rubbed her stomach. "That's ok honey. Twins runs in both our family. My father was my uncle's twin. And your own mother was a twin. So was your father right?" He asked. "Yeah." Sakura whined. She curled toward his body and closed her eyes. "I'm so fed up with those stupid old fuckers. Only Hiashi-sama is worth my time anymore. He brings up valid concerns." Sakura said. "We're having another meeting to properly introduce you to the clan." Neji said. "I'm afraid I can't go. I'm so very tired. So tell the elders that they can get the stick out of their collective ass without me." Sakura replied dryly as she went to sleep with her head in his lap. Neji laughed to himself and tucked her into bed before leaving the room to conduct the meeting.

The Hyuuga Meeting Chambers

"Where is this woman?" An elder demanded.

"My wife isn't feeling well and so she has declined to attend this meeting which is fine. Being pregnant wears her out easily. Last time she was pregnant, she rarely left our chambers." Neji replied curtly.

The elders fell silent.

"If you know my wife then you can decide whether or not to stay. It's up to you. For those of you who do not, take this lesson that I am about to give you well." Neji began.

Naruto grinned. 'This is gonna be good.' He thought excitedly.

"Now my wife is Hyuuga-Haruno Sakura. She is 21. Sakura was born to the Haruno Clan. They are famous for their poisons, drugs, and antidotes. As well as their medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sakura could kill each and every one of you with a single punch or a single jutsu. She can sever your chakra tubes from your organs, she could rupture your organs, poison you so that you die slowly, or drug you so that you kill yourself. Her most famous genjutsu is her suicide genjutsu. She can also use a jutsu that will kill everyone within a ten mile radius except for the caster of the jutsu. She'll just be mildly sick from the chakra usage. My wife is known for her insanely inhuman strength, courtesy of Godaime Hokage-sama Tsunade who with Hatake Kakashi adopted her when her clan died at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. She successfully brought said Uchiha back to Konoha and he is now rotting in the village because he is unable to go on missions higher than D-rank. Sakura knows not only Haruno Clan jutsu but also the Hatake Clan jutsu, and some of our own clan jutsu. She knows Uchiha Clan jutsu as well since she trained under Itachi for several months before he was assassinated by Sasuke. He was once again a citizen of Konohagakure. My wife is a formidable woman that shouldn't be trifled with as if she were a child." Neji said.

Gasps from the elders brought a smirk to his face. "If anyone else has anything to say about my wife, go ahead." He said.

"Sakura-chan was my teammate since we were twelve-years-old. Even then, she could punch me through a wall. I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and she can control the beast inside of me easily. In fact, he submitted to her willingly. He came to her. Not the other way around. Sakura-chan is also a kind woman but don't take her kindness for weakness. She may look weak but please be assured that she will tear you to shreds if she must. But she'll also heal you up when she finishes." Naruto said. He sat back down.

"Sakura-chan is my medical sensei. She taught me everything I know about the medical field. If she was born to this clan then she'd have the perfect Byakugan. She can see things not even the Byakugan can with just chakra alone. No eyes. Sakura-chan is a medical genius and has surpassed Tsunade-sama _several_ times over." Hinata and Hanabi said together. They sat down as well.

"Sakura-sama helped me deal with my grandfather's death at the hands of Orochimaru. She's a strong willed woman. Not even when her entire clan was exterminated before her very eyes did she break down and become weak. She is the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure to know besides my own wife and other family. Sakura-sama isn't immortal or even indestructible because she's human but the way she carries herself makes it seem that way….I would serve as Sakura-sama's bodyguard and be her friend for eternity if I could. She's worth it." Konohamaru said before sitting down.

"Sakura-chan has defeated me in combat with everything I had quite easily. Neji as well. So do not take her lightly. If you do, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Hiashi said before he sat down as well.

The elders of the clan nodded and spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes. "We apologize for our treatment of your wife and will punish Bankai accordingly. We also fully accept her rule as well as your own and will not question her about Juin ever again." The spokesman of the elders said.

"Clan Meeting dismissed." Neji said. He left the room to go back to his wife.

* * *

End of Chapter Three


End file.
